1st Hunger Games
by jakeboy4914
Summary: Blood, Death, Torture, Betrayal and Romance all in one, the first ever 24 tributes go into an arena to fight to the death only one comes out alive. Please note this is NOT a SYOT
1. Reapings of District 1-Sienna & Krush

**Sienna**** Farlent POV**

I walked slowly back from training this morning talking to my friends Forrest and Kara about the reaping; today I knew what I had to do to bring honor to my district.

"Are you gonna volunteer" said Kara who looked thoroughly excited, I mean why shouldn't she be I'm best in training so there is no doubt that I would come back alive.

I quickly got home and got dressed into my casual reaping clothes, my sister Gabriella crept into the room.

Gabriella hates the sound of the games and thinks the capitol is punishing us like they meant to do in the first place, I mean maybe for the lower districts but here I must bring pride to our district.

I knew what she would ask, I was right "Sienna pl-please don't volunteer I don't want to watch you die" she said sadly like she thought I would die, "Oh just Shut Up you twat you don't know anything about honor".

I got my blood sample and went to the 15 year-old section, I was pumped but I had to make sure I yelled first, or all my training would go to nothing.

Liberty Trileke walked onto the stage with the disgusting capitol hair, makeup and clothes.

Some boring video of the dark days showed up and Liberty droned on about peace and then welcome's us all to the square.

President Snow had told us everything about this new so called 'punishment' for the districts five years ago and our district secretly trained so we would win the honors every year that the games went on for.

"Alright Ladies first" said Liberty over the microphone. She pushed her hand right into the bowl and a piece of paper fell into her hands, Eden Lo-"I Volunteer as Tribute" I yelled at the top of my lungs another voice or two yelled at the same time but I had the quicker reaction and got onto the stage first.

"And what is your name sweetie" said Liberty in an annoyingly soothing voice.

"Sienna Farlent" I said confidently "and I'm no sweetie" I just had to say that I thought to myself. "Well then now for the boys". I smirked at the crowd.

I did it, I volunteered for the games I thought to myself. Mixes of emotions were welling through me as I stood beside my new escort Liberty.

* * *

**Krush Salboro POV**

"If you don't volunteer today you'll be in for trouble" said dad warningly and in a very serious sounding tone, "I'll try to dad but there are just so many others who will try as well but I will give it my best shot".

My dad can be so annoying at times I don't think he realizes how hard I work my but off for this, I wish he would appreciate my work just once, but maybe the games would be that once.

I ran down to the Town Square where almost everyone from district 1 watched anxiously waiting to see who would be our first ever tributes.

I was herded up into the 16 year old section and stood there awkwardly waiting for the reaping to begin. Liberty comes out and a video plays, thankfully this was over quickly and the reaping started.

"Alright Ladies first" Liberty's voice burst around the town square, she plucks out a name, before she stops reading it, some 15 year old I recognize from training volunteers, another runt I'll just have to eventually kill I thought to myself.

"Well then now for the boys" this time she scrambles through the bowl searching ferociously for the right one. "Krush Salboro" Liberty yells triumphantly like she found the name she was searching for all along. "I volunteer as tribute went a chime of voices, but I got there first, "no one will volunteer" I talked clearly through the microphone to make sure nobody would take my place.

"Now you to please shake hands" said Liberty, they crowd whooped and cheered at their tributes. I just gave them all a smile. Soon I would be one of the wealthiest people in Panem, even better paid than most capitol people.

* * *

**District 2 reaping will be up soon. And those are our first ever tributes for the hunger games.**


	2. Reapings of District 2- Lis & Carl

**Lis Bartington POV**

I go and collect my Spear from the dummy's chest, "Nothing but the middle coach" I yell trying to hint to him that I never miss. Gerald doesn't do as well as me but he's only thirteen so he isn't ready to volunteer yet, "Nice Shot Gerald" I say to him as he walks past me with a grin on his face.

"Mum should I wear blue or red" my brother's voice boomed from the room next to me, "your choice honey" she yells from the kitchen.

When I'm ready to go to the reaping I sit down on my brother's messy bed, "Lis are you going to volunteer today." "Yes, yes I am Gerald" I say with not that much confidence, "You know that you can die in the games" my brother says softly into my ear, "yeah, but I'm not going am I", "No" he says with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice now. "Let's get going you two" I hear mum say.

The movie was so boring and Sadei Finch kept talking about the dark days and the games as it went. Some person beside me even asked if they could go to sleep on my shoulder, I just laughed and they laughed with me, I didn't even know who she was but it was funny.

"Alright Ladies we'll start with you" yelled Sadei and her voice echoed through the town square. She pulled a name out, K- "I volunteer as tribute" I yell, and the peacekeepers escort me to the stage. This is the start to becoming the first ever victor, and I will get a place in the victors village, Ssweeet.

* * *

**Carl Edwards POV**

I threw the knife and it hits one of our dummies square in the chest, my mother and two sister's clap respectively, but my father drones on about how I will need more force so it hit's the enemy before they can move. "Carl soon you're going to have to get ready says my mother sweetly and I nod.

Our garage has turned into a training facility just so me and Jamie (my fourteen year old sister) can train all day every day. Today was reaping day and at 11:00 we all had to attend to the justice building, any 12-18 year olds will be escorted to the front of the town square. You aren't supposed to train for the games, unless you are one of the 24 lucky tributes that get to go and participate for the games. Although this rule still lingers the Capitol haven't paid the slightest attention to it and now our district, district 1 and a possible district 4 have secretly trained for the games for the past 5 years.

I'm waiting for Sadei, district 2's escort to come on stage; I stand patiently talking to my friends, Harz, Mistyc and Jerrel. Out comes Sadei and the peacekeepers hush the crowd so everyone can hear; she taps the microphone to make sure it's working.

"Welcome, welcome" her voice boomed with lots of enthusiasm, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." A video played and then she stepped over to the girls, an eighteen year old that I think I know from training volunteers, before Sadei can read the piece of paper.

Sadei scuttles over to the boys bowl and picks a random name, "Mystic Farloop" "I volunteer as tribute "I yell as loud as my voice could possibly yell, I could see Mystic breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that he didn't have to do this.

She asks for us to shake hands and we do.

* * *

**District 3 reaping should be up soon. So there are our district 2's and if you we're wondering yes there will be careers**


	3. Reapings of District 3- Havali & Rhode

**Havali Sciefe POV**

The alarm clock spurted water at me for a whole minute while I tossed and turned in bed, then it stopped and for a moment I thought I could keep sleeping in piece.

There it went again, but now it was shouting 'reaping day! Reaping day' I got out of bed and flicked the switch so that it would turn off. That's better, I thought to myself sitting on my bed thinking about the day to come.

My brother was already up making himself some breakfast, "It's Reaping day Havali" said Dan sadly knowing that if I get picked he cannot volunteer in my place, "It must feel good knowing you're not going to get reaped" I say trying to laugh, but only a dry cough comes out. "Havali you're going to have to get ready" yells my dad's gruff voice from upstairs, "Yep just after I have my toast" I shout back to him.

This is the first reaping ever; and for 1 young boy and 1 young girl, which could possibly be me, it will be the start of there worst and most likely there last days.

I was shaking now; as I entered the 14 year old girls section, there's never been anything like this in our district I thought as Fern Deansalter walked onto the stage with her horrible capitol look.

"Welcome District three" her voice booms, "there will be a short clip and then we will get straight into it" she says sounding like she is actually excited.

The video was all about the dark days the war and President Snow's speech about the hunger games. "Time to select our courageous young man and woman to enter these games" she half walks half runs to the girl's bowl of names; she takes a name out and…

"Havali Sciefe" I'm stunned, completely stunned, this lady has just written my death sentence and she doesn't even care. I am dragged up to the stage by a bunch of peacekeepers and I stand beside Fern's tall body trying to look strong.

**Rhode Genesis POV**

I hate the sound of reaping day; it's the day where 24 kids are chosen to fight to the death on live television.

Like most people in my district I was in a grumpy mood in the morning, but not having any family to be with me for my first and last reaping made it even harder. My parents and three older sisters were all killed in a factory explosion 3 weeks ago, so now I live alone with no one but myself to be occupied by. It's hard without them in the house so I sometimes stay with my best friend Al and his parents for the night, tonight was an exception.

I love electricity and I've been working on a new project, it is a tazer gun that you can make powerful enough to kill someone with the flick of a switch.

I went down to my dads old lab to put the final parts on it and get my reaping clothes, which I found sitting on the stool my dad used to sit on all the time.

I stood anxiously in the 18 year old section beside Al, not even a whisper could be heard throughout the town square, this had never happened before and obviously people were frightened.

The escort Fern showed us a movie and then a girl that I've seen round school before was reaped, then fern scuttled to the boys bowl…

"Rhode Genesis" she said. My head cocked up and Al nudged me sadly forward, the peacekeepers took hold of me and I knew that soon I would be with my family. I was so sad but I walked onto the stage confidently enough to pull a possible sponsor or two. "Give a round of applause for our first District three tributes" she clapped but I couldn't see one person in the crowd who had followed her action.

* * *

**District 4 reaping is coming. Rhode and Havali are our first super technological people in the hunger games.**


	4. Reapings of District 4-Asalie & Andee

**I have already planned the whole story and i know who the winner will be so sorry if you wanted to have an input in that.**

* * *

**Asalie Trident  
**

The water was so fresh and calm as I glided through the white-capped waves with Johan and Haley.

"Lets head back and get ready for the reaping" yelled Johan over the crashing waves, I nodded back to him and Haley agreed. We were all exhausted by the time we got to shore, "Ah I just love the sea" I said to the world. "Are you going to volunteer Asalie" they said simultaneously, "Yeah" I said not really trying to bring it up any further, but those two just kept asking me questions while we ran back to the village.

I got home and I heard my little sister Ella moaning about me volunteering, "it will be fine" I say to her soothingly, "If I win the first games I'll bring so much honor to our district" I say to her in an even softer voice than before. "But if you don't then you'll be gone forever" she said still sobbing away. "It will be fine" I say trying not to cry as well. We took the long walk down the beach front, as our house is on the other side of district 4. "Even the waves have been silenced" says Dad while laughing, "Are you volunteering Asalie" he questioned me, does he not know is what came into my brain immediately after he finished speaking. I remembered I hadn't told him because he was on a weekend fishing trip the day I made my mind up "Yes, Yes I am."

The Town Square was cold at first but when more people arrived for the reaping the temperature rose rapidly. Some faces looked cold with dread and other more like a bubble just waiting to pop, everybody has been waiting for this day for years now, well it depends if you have trained or not.

A very posh Capitol man came out in a fluorescent pink jacket and green skinny jeans and showed us a movie about what we had been through only those years ago. He obviously didn't like his job much because immediately he scooted over to the girls bowl and picked a name out, "Lylac Daselle" a 14 year old girl stepped out of line and walked forwards slowly, "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I yelled and my voice leaped through the calm air, I ran up to the stage confidently and smiling. "What might your name be" said the man "Asalie Trident, and I will be your next victor" I said to the world once again.

**Andee Broughs POV**

"Andee you won't be picked" my mum said soothingly, "There are so many people who will volunteer, that even if you do you won't." "But Mum; everyone at school thinks I'm annoying and they said that they wouldn't volunteer for me" I sobbed back.

I was right though; nobody at Waveswood even looked at me let alone volunteer for me. I just don't get why me and my 4 sisters get treated so horribly round town, even the primary kids think I am a doofus.

The reaping bells alarmed us that we had to make our way to the town square, they were different to anything I've ever heard, and definitely made sure I wouldn't think twice about going.

A peacekeeper jabbed my arm and put my blood on an attendance book, and I carried on into the thirteen year old section, people laughed and jeered at me as I walked through the rows. I kept walking until I found a spot that was uncrowded and away from everyone else.

Some Capitol man that clearly disliked being here showed us a movie and then a girl from the town beside us was reaped, she didn't look happy but fortunately a girl named Asalie Trident volunteered for her.

"Now for the boys" said the man drearily, he walked over to the boys bowl and carefully plucked a name out, he opened the slip it was inside and drew a name out that I could immediately recognize.

"Andee Broughs" says the man this time with more enthusiasm, I stared round at all the people laughing and pointing at me. I was right, no one would volunteer for me, I briskly walked on stage covering my teary face. "Oh you poor thing" says the man sarcastically, what a dick I think to myself.

The man asks me and Asalie to shake hands, she actually did, first recognition I have ever got from anyone that isn't my family. Sucks that I'll soon be battling her to the death.

* * *

**District 5 will be the next reaping. Poor Andee he doesn't deserve to be treated badly :(**


	5. Reapings of District 5-Grace & Talon

**Grace Tol POV**

The reaping bells rung across our small district, I was already dressed and ready to go but my mum and two devilish twin brothers were still choosing there clothes carefully, I waited patiently on the couch with my father Russ. "Dad I am a little bit scared, even though there is like 5,000 others that could be picked I feel like I'm the one that will be." He thinks about it for a little bit and then says "It always is possible Gracey but even if you do go into it I'm sure you would win" I just crack up laughing, of course I wouldn't is what I thought but I just said "Maybe."

Finally my family was ready and we set off down the road to the justice building, when I was inside the fenced off area for the 13 year old girls I found my five friends, Daisey, Kasey, Tracey, Leki and Loki. Daisey, Kasey and Tracey are Triplets and Loki and Leki are twins.

Some demented looking Capitol lady walked up onto the stage; she had a lopsided smile a bent nose and some of that weird Capitol makeup and hairdo.

There was a movie that nobody but me paid attention to, it talked about the days where the district fell. It also pulled together a promo of what the hunger games will be like, there were two Capitol ladies acting out a fight scene, a giant long scaly thing jumping out of a river and killing some 'tribute' as the Capitol call it. Also in the promo was a cornucopia, the giant gold thing that tributes fight to get to at the start, overall it looked like the most horrible thing a teen could ever experience.

"The lady, who is called Damsel Green walked poshly over to the girls bowl and pulled a name out "Grace Tol" me I thought no it couldn't be me, I let out every teardrop that was in my body as I slowly walked onto the stage. I saw my Father in the crowd pulling Hart and Finn close to him as they sadly stood knowing that this could be the end of my life. I stand with my hands over my face beside Damsel.

* * *

**Talon Maderbier POV**

I woke up to the sound of my big sister Elegar and her boyfriend Favor eating breakfast on the dining room table. Then I remembered, it was going to be one of those days full of dread, Oh unless my sister got picked that would be good. It was reaping day, and to make it worse it was the first reaping day, I don't know what it will be like but the Capitol has told us about this day and the horrible days a tribute would have to endure to become the lone victor, with 23 dead bodies standing below them.

I went into our tiny bathroom and had a bath; my dad must have been woken up by the running water because he didn't look very happy when he walked into the tiled room.

When I went into the lounge my sister started making annoying jokes and said how I will go into the hunger games and be first to die. "You might be in there to you're eighteen" I say shouting at my dumb sister, "Talon don't retaliate like that, you know she is just been a horrible sister" my mother Louise says calmly. My mum is always so nice to everyone; I think my sister definitely is more on Dads side of the family; always teasing or joking round.

"Hurry up Talon, we're all waiting for ya" says my father annoyingly, my sister grins at me and I scowl back at her.

At the reaping there is silence in the air, it's hard to expect what the rest of the day will be like but I think it is going to be very cruel to every person who is attending right now.

A movie comes on which I don't pay attention to then a little 13 year old cries her way up to the stage. I feel extremely sorry for her. Then the boys came, I didn't even notice that all but one of my fingernails were completely bitten off all the way to the skin. She awkwardly tipped the bowl and the 1000's of slips scattered over the stage, she bent down and the tip of her fingers touched the one that would probably mean that persons death.

"Talon Maderbier" her voice boomed through the square, I couldn't believe it, she must of picked the wrong one, did I hear her wrong, my lists of other solutions were endless. I walked up to the stage and carefully place my feet so they didn't damage to many slips. I looked up at the District 5 people, I saw Elegar laughing and I saw Favor mouth the words "He's finally gone" into my sister's ear.

Soon I am to be a murderer, and I won't let my guard down, not even nature will stop me.

* * *

**Maybe nature will stop Talon. Next up is District 6**


	6. Reapings of District 6-Vendooka & Zee

**Vendooka Stalk POV**

I was sprinting through the gravel roads of my district towards my best friend's house, Shiane. I was almost there when I tripped up flat on my face, "Ooow" I scream in pain, blood immediately poured out of my grazed nose and oozed out of small cuts that had quickly been made. I saw three boys my age that I thought might help me up, but then I realized who they were, Jason, Shane and Paw. Jason, Shane and Paw are the tough guys of our district, Paw is 14 and Shane and Jason are both just one year older than me. Paw kicked me in the shin and they all laughed at me, I was one of their common targets; especially for blonde jokes.

I had tears in my eyes after I had tripped up and Shiane's mum put plasters over my grazes and cuts, Lesley, Shiane's mum is always so kind and I really wish I had a mum like that sometimes.

I could hear Shiane crying up in her room, it was the first reaping day after all, and the worst was we will have to endure every reaping day until we are 18.

She didn't stop until her mum ran up and talked to her about how it will be fine.

The reaping was silent, not a whisper was heard until the Capitol man took to the stage of the justice building, and he was wearing a posh purple outfit and a demon jacket. A really stupid video came up and I was almost sick when it showed horrible promos of the hunger games. I really hope I am not reaped or those deaths on the screen could become my death in reality.

I was praying that the one slip of paper with my name on it was the very bottom; well really I wished it wasn't there at all but it was.

"Ladies First" yelled the man who was called Gamble Mardheaven. He scuttled over to the bowl and I realized my heart was beating 1000 times faster than usual, he pulled out a slip "and our first district 6 girl tribute is…

Vendooka Stalk."

I couldn't help but cry as the peacekeepers forcefully dragged me up the stairs, when I got to the top I looked over the crowd and saw three boys laughing straight before I blacked out…

* * *

**Zee Shaft POV**

I wandered through the market looking at small parts of a hovercraft that were lying on a small but strong table. Everybody had grim expressions, including myself because it is the day that everyone at least in 6 has been dreading. I got up early this morning, but only because I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come to the market where I might be able to keep my mind off it. There were lots of things that you could buy at the market the only problem for me was I had only a tiny bit of copper that would only pay for a small bread loaf. Most of the stuff we use to pay at the market gets used for the trains, hovercrafts, bombers and other vehicles that the Capitol 'need' from our district.

At eight o' clock I jogged through the short streets to get home, on the way I ran passed the town square where a small stage was being set up. The peacekeepers were polishing the grounds, I almost cracked up laughing "looks like the bosses are the ones being bossed" I shout then dive into a doorway. I herd boots walking briskly past the door I also heard a few mumbling voices "what a doosh bag" one said to the other "he deserves a pretty big punishment for talking like that to us" the other one replied with a definite district 2 accent. "Have you checked in the abandoned building across the road" I heard one say very clearly "CRAP" I thought and I knew a punishment was coming. The door crept open and they bounded in to the dark room immediately spotting me. One of them (the strongest) took me by the scuff of my neck and pushed into a corner, "There will be a punishment for this, and not just for you but for your family."

As I ran home quickly I thought about all the possible punishments that could be done, the one that stuck in my mind was being reaped on purpose.

My mum saw me through the kitchen window worried; she must have been scared about me going places early in the morning.

I opened the almost broken door that lead to our shack of a house, inside my brother Damien watched the TV that we found in an old junk pile not so long ago, it was Gareth Filkerban the Capitol man who was chosen to be alongside Clement Templesmith to commentate the hunger games live.

"How's you're leg" I ask jokingly knowing the answer, "Oh where's it gone" he tries to play along with my joke, my brother lost his leg when a piece of factory metal slid off a bench where he was working, it sliced it clean. I was the first to react to the situation and got help, now only a small stump shows where his left leg used to be.

The reaping definitely was something you should be afraid of, and not one person opening there mouths just made it even worse. A stupid looking Capitol came out of the justice building looking quite mystified.

A short movie played over and then it was business, a girl called Vendooka was reaped, I remember her from sometime at work a few years back, she's tiny and to make it worse she blacked out too.

I shivered when the brightly clothed man walked over to the boys reaping bowl and plucked a name out. "Damien Shaft", I froze, it couldn't be my brother he wouldn't last seconds without two legs. That's when I remembered the peacekeeper saying it might affect my family too. I ran until the peacekeepers blocked me, I knew that I would have to do something crazy to keep my twin alive and something crazy is what I would do…

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE"

I scream over the residents of my district who were amazed a cripple would have to complete. I walk up to the stage and Damien tries to stop me, but I whisper a few quick words and he goes back sulking a bit.

"What is your name" the man says so cheerfully you'd of thought I had won a car. "Zee Shaft" I say with barely any confidence. He asks if I and Vendooka could please shake hands, I wanted to refuse because within the next 2 or 3 weeks one of us at least will be dead.

* * *

**We are halfway through the reapings and soon we will be up to the Capitol. Zee should never of yelled that to a peacekeeper, or else he wouldn't have to join these wretched games**


	7. Reapings of District 7-Lilly & Bjorn

**Lilly Young POV**

"Mum, what happens if I get picked" I sob "Then you'll try win" says my mum Denise comfortingly. I smile at her and she smiles back, I love my mum so much, I have one 20 year old sister a 10 year old brother and a 9 year old brother. My brothers can get annoying at times but sometimes I just can't wait to see them after school, my sister is really the one that make my life difficult, she's always breaking my stuff on 'accident' and she seems to be able to boss me round everywhere.

5 years ago when our new president had just taken over he announced a punishment for us districts, the punishment was this, the hunger games where twenty-four kids from my age to eighteen fight to the death.

This had never happened before, and when I walked into the 12 year-old girls section only small murmurs could be heard through our giant town square.

I saw Kade and Reana and moved towards them so I could be with my friends, but before I got there a capitol man dressed in jet black who was called Speer Dalkwood walked onto the stage and coughed into the microphone. Now nothing could be heard apart from the man shuffling nervously on the stage, "What's he waiting for" says a girl next to me.

He must have heard her say that because he immediately signaled to someone behind him and a video started about the dark days. There was also a very bloody promo for the hunger games that we don't need to go into detail about.

The video stopped abruptly "Welcome, district 7 people happy hunger games and may the odds be ever on your favor."

"Ladies First" he said in a surprisingly dull tone, I looked at Kade who looked at Reana who looked at me, and we were all scared out of our minds.

The man reached into the bowl where my name would be somewhere "The lucky lady that will be participating in this event and go to the Capitol is…

Lilly Young" I saw Reana bury her hands into her face and Kade ran up to me and quickly sobbed on me before I was escorted up the steps and onto the stage. My shock was obvious, and there was no way I could change it, well I won't get any sponsors I think.

As I walked onto the stage I thought about the possible ways that I will die, but I'll have to try, Mum said so herself.

* * *

**Bjorn Ax POV**

My brother joked with me as we walked back from our morning shift; my job was to cut down tree after tree after tree in a place called Branchwoods. Branchwoods is a place where the Capitol has decided will be best for us to grow trees and cut them down for paper and wood in general. When the war was over and the Capitol had won they assigned each district a job and district 7 was Lumber. I wish I lived in District 1 it has an awesome job, Luxury.

When we arrived back home we were reminded what day it was as we flicked on the TV. This was going to be a horrible day no matter what the outcome is, it has been quite a while since our president announced our punishment and there has been rumors that District 1, 2 and 4 have actually trained for this horrible event, Jeez I couldn't imagine training to kill, to have no mercy, to see the sight of blood dripping on the end of your sword.

My mum came into the room my brother Gaze and I stared at her wonderful blue eyes, her short jet black hair and her stocky body, people say that I look just like her, I wish. She gave us each our clothes and a hot chocolate from all the work we have been doing. The reaping bells rang and I skulled my hot chocolate and untidily put my clothes on.

When I walked into the town square with my navy pants and grey t-shirt, I could feel the anxiety grow as I walked past many people from my District. A Capitol person jabbed me in the arm, I kept walking until I found the 18 year old section, and I stood there waiting for someone to walk on stage and announce who would probably die.

The Capitol man Bernin walked out of the justice building and onto the stage, I gave a nervous glance to my brother who was standing in the 15 year old section clearly shaking.

The man showed us a short clip that I couldn't bear to watch, "Alright happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor" he yelled, something inside me thinks that the odds won't be in my favor today. "Ladies first" he said in a bored voice, "Lilly Young" I see a tiny girl that looks eight but apparently twelve walk up to the stage, I felt sorry for her.

Bernin walked over to the boys bowl and plucked a name out…

I put my fingers over my ears because his voice was so loud, I wonder who had been reaped I thought as slowly my fingers twisted out of the small gaps in my ears.

Suddenly peacekeepers were dragging me up to the stage. "CRAP."

* * *

**With the district 1,2 and 4 tributes the have trained but that doesn't mean they were careers, and also the careers have to start sometime so they are going to start in the first hunger games. District 8 next. YAY not to far to go.**


	8. Reapings of District 8-Cedadidia & Mason

**I do have another hunger games story up now and It is a SYOT . Please check it out.**

* * *

**Cedadidia More POV**

I woke up to hear a dreadful sound, the reaping bells.

This would be the first ever hunger games and everybody in my district had to come to something called a reaping, where a boy and a girl are selected to participate in an event called the hunger games. I ran into the kitchen and quickly had my tiny breakfast, a piece of stale bread and some milk. We had been told that the reaping bell meant a n minute warning and anyone who hadn't been checked into the town square would be dragged out of their homes to come to the event.

Down the corridor my mum and dad were still sleeping so I bounded into their room and pulled them out of the comforting sheets. They couldn't believe that ththread slept in through the reaping bells, The ten minutes that we originally had is gone as we rushed out of the door not even locking it behind us. My dad Kyran was in the leads we sprinted down to the reaping, my mum Knite was dropping behind but it didn't matter because she wasn't needed for the reaping she just has to attend.

The reaping was completely crowded from people in my district but not a word escaped from anyones mouth.

A horrible looking Capitol lady took to the stage just as I found my spot in the seventeen year old section. The lady showed us a clip about the upcoming event, she seemed very cheerful because she started talking about how excited people in the Capitol are.

"Alright should we get on with it?" She says to no one in particular, she half walks half runs to the girls bowl and quickly pulls a name out.

"Our first girl tribute is...

Cedadidia More" she yelled triumphantally. I was she'll shocked, me, no this must be a nightmare I couldn't go into the hunger games I will not kill anyone. The peacekeepers dragged me onto the stage and my new escort got me to stand beside her, I was a whole foot taller than her.

Death is coming.

**Mason Hunt POV****  
**

I vaulted the fence and ran after my little sister Kaze who was only 11 but already faster than me. almost every morning I would chase her round the block because our parents would kick us out of the house for exercise. My mum and my step dad were horrible to Kaze and I so Kaze really was the only person that I could connect to, apart from my dad until he was shot in the rebellion.

I had almost caught up to her when a peacekeeper blocked my path, I didn't understand why he was there i hadn't done anything wrong then I saw him point to the knife in my belt. "Please that was only for play" I said sparingly, Kaze came along and joined in with the argument. The peacekeeper wasn't buying our story and trouble was going to come our way,"Officer Marcus two teenagers have just set the newly built victors village alight and now are running away, we are going to need you to be here immediately" yelled a voice into the peacekeepers earpiece, he ran off in search of the and my sister both breathed a sigh of relief and ran back home with the knife that I was using.

When we got back home I began to put on some dull looking clothes for the upcoming reaping, I wasn't scared like most people in the district because once the Capitol made something called Tesserae up almost every other kid took it for the grain that they got. I still hate the Capitol but I am thankful that it is almost definite that I wont get picked.

The reaping was crowded, but all I could hear was the hum of electricity that ran through the microphone cord. The Capitol escort walked onto the stage quite merrily and a video about the hunger games played clear and loud. She quickly went over to the girls bowl and a tall 17 year old was reaped, The lady walked over to the boys bowl and even though I knew I wouldn't be reaped I was still frightened. she pulled a slip out and quickly opened it...

"Mason Hunt" she yelled, this couldn't be real I took a few steps forward before the same peacekeeper I had seen earlier today came along and took me up to the stage, it couldn't'd be possible I only had my name in there 3 times and some people had there's in 40 times. The stupid escort asked us to shake hands and we accepted but I knew thakills he will have to die in order for me to win.


	9. Reapings of District 9-Sarr & Max

**Please check out my SYOT it is going to be awesome.  
**

* * *

**Sarr Loslay POV**

"Shut up mum" I yelled down the short corridor, as usual she droned on about the stupid war that killed my Alcoholic Father, "cause I really don't give a damn" I add shortly afterwards. I am an only child and my mum as this really, really irritating boyfriend that is another jerk that drinks twenty four seven.

My mother told me that I must get dressed and eat my toast; I rarely obey her but today was to be a horrible day so I am not making it worse. Knowing my mum she just had to go into a random long lecture where my eyes were shut over half of the time. When we rebelled against the Capitol it was going great; until they bombed thirteen the nuclear powerhouse. Now that the Capitol has made each District a job for them they said that thirteen used to be Graphite miners I know this is not true but they say anyone that spreads the real truth will be hung so for the moment I'll hold my tongue. I heard bells and alarms ring; I knew what time it was.

The town square was cold as only a few people had arrived, just as I got my special injection thingy-me-bobby, my cousin Jack arrived, I just hate my family is what I thought as he dribbled a good luck to me. I ran across the town square and into the section that the few thirteen year old girls that had arrived early were standing anxiously waiting for the crowd to seep through and the reaping to begin.

The reaping was completely filled after 10 minutes and quite quickly an orange skinned Capitol man named Ren walked out of the justice building and onto the stage. There was not a voice that dared to talk and I definitely didn't change that. A jolt quickly passed through me as a video with extremely loud music started, I saw people beside me flinch as well. It came to an abrupt end and Ren took the Microphone out of the stand and began to talk into it "Welcome to the first annual hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor" his voice was extremely dull but I don't think I should be paying attention to that.

"I suppose we should get straight on to the girls" he says with the dull tone once again, I should be scared but for some reason I'm not.

He shoves his hand with the orange gloves into the bowl and viciously takes a slip out; this was the moment that everyone was hoping they would never have to experience.

"Sarr Loslay" he yells.

No, surely not there are thousands of people that could have been picked and I did. I decided that I had to run; run away never to be seen again there was no way that I was playing these games none at all. The wind whistled through my ear but a gunshot interrupted it, I quickly stopped and looked back at the stage and saw a peacekeeper holding a gun right where my mother used to be. I turn back round to keep running, I don't care I think I hate my mum anyway. But as I turn round another peacekeeper stops me and drags me all the way back to the stage. I walk up there petrified; if I want to stay alive I will be a murderer.

**Max Kylle POV**

I sat beside the fire trying to heat myself up, like I usually do on a cold morning like this but this was no normal morning this was possibly the most dreadful morning of my life, the morning of the reaping. My body ached for some reason and I felt like going back to sleep but I knew that it wouldn't happen because the reaping bells would be due to ring any minute and if I fell asleep then I could be late, and being late was not a good idea.

I heard the bells go off and me my mum, dad and twin sister rushed out the door in our best clothes. It's only because of my mum that we are ever on time for anything, the rest of us usually just slug round the house doing nothing until mum drags us to school in the morning, or in my dads case work.

The reaping was quite quiet and cold early on but as more people turned up the heat rose and finally I felt like I was going to boil. One thing that didn't change was the sound, there was the occasional whisper but otherwise as everybody assembled not a word was spoken.  
Ren Gurnisher walked onto the stage and a movie began to play about the hunger games, it looks so terrifyingly horrible and I am definitely not watching it on TV, then I think what if I am actually in the Hunger games I would definitely be screwed.

He walked over to the girls bowl and a girl in my year at school was reaped, she ran ran away from the reaping as fast as her legs could carry her. I couldn't believe how dumb she was, Boom I heard a giant gun shot and jumped round seeing a 50 year old lying dead on the ground a bullet stuck through her head, the girl looked back and then turned round to carry on running when a peacekeeper grabbed her and brought her back, I tried to conceal a laugh.

"Now for the boys" said Ren excitedly, he walked over to the bowl where there would be two slips with my name.

"Max Kylle" No way I thought as I stumbled towards the stage, I blacked out.

* * *

**We are almost up to the Capitol, sorry that i take a lot of time to upload new chapter, and i know i am not good with grammar but i am still only young and at intermediate.**


	10. REapings of District 10-Violet & Ronan

**Violet Sorre POV**

I walked out of the orphanage door and towards the town square; in the rebellion 6 years ago my parents were killed as well as my uncle and 18 year old twin cousins. Now I have no family so I live here in this horrible place, the Orphanage. All the other kids that live there lives here love it and are happy, apart from me, everybody is horrible to me and my life is miserable.

The only exciting thing in life at the moment is school because we have been studying things about the districts and most excitingly what each district does. I don't know why I enjoy this so much but it is just interesting to learn about other people's lives and what others do for a living.

I had heard the reaping bells about five minutes ago so I knew that I had to walk faster. The town square was silent when I walked in and I thought that someone was being hung at first. I got a blood sample which President Snow hadn't told us would happen and then some Capitol men escorted me to the 15 year old girl section.

Reapis Lucien walked onto the stage with a blue tuxedo and spiked jet black hair. Jeez Capitol people are scary I thought to myself not daring to say it aloud. Some stupid movie promo of the hunger games came on and finished just as quickly. "Alright we will get straight onto the girls" said Reapis loudly, he walked over and drew a name out of the glass bowl…

"Violet" millions of people have that first name I thought desperately "Sorre."

I was stunned this couldn't be happening it just couldn't. The peacekeepers had to drag me on the stage eventually. I stood up on stage awkwardly and I felt tears welling in my eyes, my family might soon be no more.

**Ronan Florida POV**

"Ronan, can you go restock the hay" my mother yelled calmly yet still loudly. I ran outside and walked into the barn where we had so many bundles of hay you couldn't count them all. I rolled them out into the paddock one by one taking the ropes that kept them together off as I went. I saw Miles and Milly trotting over to the hay and sniffing at it, Miles and Milly are our family's horses; I love horses and our five Greep. If you don't know Greep are goat sheep and they are really cute, we do a lot of our livestock work from home but my dad Jakob works at a giant farm that's bigger than any other I have ever seen.

I walk back inside only to hear the reaping bells, this is the first time they have ever rung across the district and I really didn't want them to. My mum called me to my bedroom and sat me down next to my sister, "you two will be just fine" she pauses for a little bit then speaks again "so don't worry" she says confidently.

The reaping was dead silent, probably because two people standing here will most likely die soon. A Capitol man named Reapis Lucien walked on stage, well he has a fitting name for the event I thought to myself, he quickly walked to the girls bowl and drew a name out, I didn't care who the tributes were I wouldn't be watching the hunger games at all anyway. The only thing I hoped is that it wasn't my twelve year old sister, "Violet Sorre" oh it's that retard that everybody hates. I was really nervous when he walked over to the boy's bowl…

"Ronan Florida" no way it couldn't be me my mum even said that it wouldn't I thought as I walked up to the stage, I was hardly conscious, and when I got to the stage I wasn't conscious at all…

* * *

**We now have district 10 and sorry for the long wait but i am doing two other fanfictions please check them out.**


	11. REapings of District 11-Abuda & Preston

**We are almost done the reaping's and soon we'll be onto the more exciting parts of the story.**

* * *

**Abuda Abastern** **POV**

Sammy and Zane ran around the garden playing with a soccer ball, they were lucky because they didn't have to be in the reaping I thought miserably to myself. I tried to join in their little game but I had to much on my mind so I stopped playing almost immediately.

Sammy and Zane are twins and they are 9 years old, they are sports crazy and usually I would join in their games but today is reaping day and it is going to be horrible no matter what the outcome is. They pulled my arm badgering me to play but I couldn't so I just went inside and sat on the patternless couch. I thought about what happened to my father five years ago and how he died, It sounds horrible to think about but it is not nearly as bad as thinking about being reaped.

I heard the reaping bells ring and I got myself up from the couch and walked into my room, I slipped some half-good looking clothes on and waited patiently beside the door. My mum and the twins took ages to get ready considering what time we had but we still got out of the door in time. Our house wasn't far from the square so we had a short walk to the reaping.

I was freaking out by the time I had found a spot where I would be able to stand, the funny thing was I hardly know what the hunger games are except it involves killing. Goldfinch Star walked onto the newly furnished stage she looked horrible with all her Capitol make up and clothing. Once a video of the Hunger Games showed I understood what they were TORTURE.

"We will start with the girls momentarily" Goldfinch said, there was a slight pause and then se walked over to a glass bowl clearly marked as the girls. I was so frightened now and my heart just pumped faster and faster...

She drew a name out. "Abuda Abastern" I was in complete and utter shock, out of so many people I had to be the one that got picked, I walked up onto the stage trying to show that I will be strong but there is no way it was working.

**Preston Reed POV**

I lay in bed thinking about all the possible outcomes today could bring and not one of them sounded nice, but the one that sounded the worst was getting reaped, have some Random Capitol person draw your name out of a glass bowl signalling you death.

I heard bells ring and at first I didn't know what they were for; but then I remembered they told us that we must get to the town square within 10 minutes. I almost fell back asleep but my mother Grabed dragged me out forcefully. I got dressed into plain clothes with a black jacket that didn't match at all, I didn't give a damn so why should it matter.

Me and my mum walked swiftly to the reaping, her hand was buried in mine praying that I wouldn't be picked for this horrible event. We walked to the town square and I got my blood sample thing and I saw my mum get quickly escorted away from me. I entered the 13 year old section and stood awkwardly not really knowing how I should pass the time, Belonda Greyhound walked onto the stage with pink hair and an unmatching orange dress, well at least someone else doesn't know how to dress I thought before she got onto the reaping.

"welcome, welcome" said Belonda very clearly as she flicked on a movie. I didn't watch the movie but i did watch one of my classmates Abuda get reaped, I felt so sorry for her and you cold tell she was heartbroken. "Now for the lovely boys" Belonda said after Abuda had finally got to the stage.

"Preston Reed" she yelled, I just stood there not portraying any emotion apart from sheer shock. After about a full twenty seconds someone from behind me nudged me forward sand I walked to the stage knowing thais my fate is now in the Capitols hands.

* * *

**Only one more reaping left.**


	12. Reapings of District 12-Prue & Fayne

**Prue Musle POV  
**

The sky was gray and as usual so was district 12, I hate my district mainly because of how the Capitol treats us but just in general everyone is always down. I am the class clown, the person who cheers everyone else up and the one that stands out in crowds, just because I'm not a downer like everyone else.

my brother, his friend and i went to the pipe as we always did on a Wednesday morning, but this was no ordinary morning, this was the morning of the reaping. My brother Greison and his best friend Fayne both looked like they were going to be sick today. We agreed that this morning we would try forget about what was to come and instead to think about now. I kicked the conversation off by asking Fayne how much tesserae he is taking for the first reaping year. "Well my name is in their 43 times" he said awkwardly, my jaw dropped, I looked to my left and saw Greisons do the same, he will surely be reaped if his name is in their that many times. I remember when president Snow gave the speech about the hunger games at the end of his speech he had said 'may the odds be ever in your favor well snow is wrong the odds definitely aren't in Faynes favor.

The three of us walked back to the seam where we lived, just as I had walked inside my house loud bells rang out through the district. I sprinted down the short hallway to my room where I found some clothes laid out on my bed waiting for me to put them on. I zipped the navy jacket up and headed out the door with Greison. It was a long walk to the justice building but we still got there in time. It was hot with so many people crowded in one space, I ran over to my friend Lyla and Grace who were standing in the 15 year old girls section, a so called escort ran out onto the stage, her name was Belonda Trinket she had horrible pink hair and a mismatching sky blue outfit. She gt on with the reaping. "Welcome, Welcome and may the odds be ever in your favor" Belonda says somewhat proudly, once again i think of Fayne and his chances of being reaped.

She waddled over to the girls bowl reached her hand in and pulled a slip out.

"Prue Mus-Muscl-aah Musle" I was in complete shock my name was only in their eight times and some girls had them in their 30, i walked up to the stage trying to look strong but i was sobbing way to hard.

There is no way i will kill anyone in these games i thought to myself as i stood beside the tall Belonda.

**Fayne Quele POV  
**

I ran to the pipe on the outskirts of the seam where i would meet my best friend Greison and his younger sister Prue. As usual Prue was the one trying to cheer us up, Greison and Prue greeted me as i walked along the concrete structure. "How many times is your name in their Fayne" she asked politely trying to get the conversation started., i felt bad saying that i had my name in their so much because i hate people who feel sorry for me, but i still answered truly. "Well my name is in their 43 times" i said to the both of them, their expression on their faces were SHOCK!

I walked back to the seam and left my best friend and his sister because i had to prepare for the reaping, i will admit to being a little bit frightened but i knew that if i were to be reaped i would make sure i came back.

I walked out the front door and walked silently along the paths to the town square my mum Lisa came along but i knew that she wouldn't be there the whole thing to comfort me. I let go of my mums hand and walk to these two Capitol ladies who have a needle and a giant stamp book at there desks, i approach them knowing that they would sign me in using my blood to show that i am present. Most people were already here as i walked into the area that was marked '17 year old boys', After two minutes Greison arrived which took my mind off the reaping. "Good luck today eeh" he says cheesily i smile at him as he sits down on the concrete, "come on you at least have to stand formally"I say to him he laughs.

Belonda Trinket steps onto the dull stage and goes over to the girls bowl my ears weren't tuned in to which girl got reaped until i heard Greison shouting, i looked at the stage and saw Prue standing beside Belonda, i feel so sorry for her and Greison. I was so sad I missed the boys name until i saw people nudge Greison forward "NOO" i shout "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" i yell across the space, i see Prue still sad but relieved that it wasn't her brother, as i walked up to the stage i saw Greison look up at me sadly. I don't exactly know what i have just done but i hope i can save Prue in the arena. "And what is your name dear" asks Belonda "Fayne Quele i say tears muffling my speech. "here are your spectacular district 12 tributes, Prue and Fayne" says Belonda and claps to us, the audience is silent in disgust of these games.

* * *

**That is all the reapings done Whoop, Whoop.**


	13. Tribute List and Gamemakers Arena!

**Tribute List**

**District 1:**

**F: Sienna Farlent (15)**

**M: Krush Salboro (17)**

**District 2:**

**F: Lis Bartington (18)**

**M: Carl Edwards (18)**

**District 3:**

**F: Havali Sciefe (14)**

**M: Rhode Genesis (18)**

**District 4:**

**F: Asalie Trident (17)**

**M: Andee Broughs (12)**

**District 5:**

**F: Grace Tol (13)**

**M: Talon Maderbier (16)**

**District 6:**

**F: Vendooka Stalk (12)**

**M: Zee Shaft (16)**

**District 7:**

**F: Lilly Young (12)**

**M: Bjorne Axe (18)**

**District 8:**

**F: Cedadidia More (17)**

**M: Mason Hunt (15)**

**District 9:**

**F: Sarr Loslay (13)**

**M: Max Kylle (13)**

**District 10:**

**F: Violet Sorre (15)**

**M: Ronan Florida (15)**

**District 11:**

**F: Abuda Abastern (14)**

**M: Preston Reed (13)**

**District 12:**

**F: Prue Musle (15)**

**M: Fayne Quele (17)**

* * *

**Kyran Jensen POV**

**I have been selected to play the key role in this game, I am Panems first and best game maker. The tributes won't know what hit them. President Carlos Snow walked into the room looking extremely curious, the president scared me alittle especially when he mentioned a possible execution if I do not do this properly. **

**"What are you're plans Kyran" he hissed to me, I stood awkwardly for a few seconds then told him my plan. "well the arena may look simple but it is going to be jam-packed from traps to trees. It will be a jungle where many creatures will be there for tributes to hunt and use as meat."**

**"And I heard you have designed something called the cornucopia, what is that going to be like." "Well every single tribute will start underneath the arena where there will be a 'launch room' this launch room will have a single tube that the tribute must enter, once all tributes have walked into there designated tubes they will rise upwards and shortly after they start they come to a halt in the arena. This is the first look they'll get at the arena. There tubes will become pedestal like and they will stand in a circle, not aloud to step off the plate. Then there will be the cornucopia which is a giant horn that is in the centre of the flat grass. There will be many weapons, bags and other things to use for the games that are strewn around the cornucopia. A timer will count down and once it is completed the bloodbath will begin."**

**The president let this sink in and then understood that this was going to be the most amazing event in the history of Panem. "That sounds awesome Kyran now let's get ready to see blood, the reapings are done and now we must only wait..."**


	14. Train Ride

**We are out of the districts and into the Capitol soon we will be in the arena.**

* * *

**Sienna Farlent POV****  
**

I was watching recaps of the reaping's of the other districts taking mental notes so I knew who I would be up against. From memory president Snow had said you would be aloud to allie with people in the arena, that will be helpful I thought to myself while watching a 12 year old from 6 get reaped.

The two tributes from two looked strong maybe I could make an alliance with them, or the boy from 7 and the girl from 8 looked strong. The girl from 4 also looked like a sneaky sort of person I wouldn't want to be enemies with her. Other than those tributes all the others looked relatively easy to take down but my mother always said, looks can be deceiving.

Krush, my district partner walked into the room with our Capitol escort. There is supposed to be a mentor as well but they come from past winners of the districts but this only the very first games so there will be no mentor. Two drowsy, dust covered adults came in with platters of food for our dinner, I recognised them as Avoxes which are the Capitols slaves, I heard that they couldn't speak because there tongue get cut off. "So are you looking forward to seeing the Capitol" says an ecstatic Liberty Trileke, "Yeah kind of I just want it to be the games" I say boredom showing in my voice. As the three of us ate a nice meal I wondered why Krush hadn't spoken.

"You know we could ally together" I say to Krush, he just grunts, why doesn't he want to talk to me I think weirdly then I see him looking at the window awe-struck. I rush over beside my district partner, the Capitol was laid out right in front of us, giant skyscrapers towering above everything else, flashing lights with the most exuberant force you could imagine and the most amazing waterfront ever. I knew that the water was built in but it looked stunningly real.

* * *

**Talon Maderbier POV**

I was eating a scrumptious dinner with my escort, Zhazi and Grace who is my fellow tribute. Zhazi was extremely annoying but she was the only person I could talk to about strategy since she would be a bit like a mentor that never won, I definitely couldn't talk to Grace about it or even couldn't talk about it around her because she would burst into tears about being hear. I listened. To Zhazi who was talking about a new aspect of the game, sponsoring "with sponsoring what will happen is I will get as many people together that want you to win and get them to pay some money to help you in the arena." "So almost like a little bit of outside connection" I say curious to know more. "Yeah kind of" Zhazi says.

I tried to talk to Grace about helping each other in the games but it didn't last long "You know Grace we could help each other out in the games, so that maybe one of us could win." She ran off into her bedroom sulking, she was a sweet girl but when she cried I found her quite annoying, she is going to have to toughen up sometime otherwise she will be an early casualty. I walked off into my room since it was beginning to get dark, I knew that sometime in late morning we would arrive at the Capitol so I had plenty of time to sleep, shower and eat.

I stepped into the shower and shut the glass door behind me, the running water was hot against my rough skin but I loved it. Then I thought about how much water the Capitol must waste, probably more than every district put together and then times that by ten. I kept the shower running but made it so less water was running. I scrubbed hard and then I got out of the shower and went and slept in a wonderful soft bed.

* * *

**Violet Sorre POV  
**

"Whats for dinner" asked Ronan politely to our escort Reapis Lucien, "Anything you like" answered Reapis. We had dinner and Reapis looked all posh and polite while me and Ronan ate with our hands elbow on the table and talking with food in our mouth, it was the best meal I have ever had, beef with gravy all over many side vegetables and at the end we got a beautiful dessert.

Me and Ronan asked Reapis about strategy in the games since he was the closest person to a mentor there was. "How do we pick the best allies" I ask, "It depends if you want strong, kind or just completely vicious, I wouldn't know though since this is the first game so nobody knows the best strategies." "What should I do at the start", "well there is going to be a giant circle where you can get weapons, medical supplies and food/water, but there trying to draw you in so that many people die at this so called 'bloodbath'. I do think you want to get supplies and a weapon though but you have to be careful or you will be DEAD."

I look at the replays of the reaping and notice the district 9 girl trying to run away once she was reaped, i jumped when i heard the gunshot, and the camera scanned the crowd to find the source of the noise, it was the girls mother, the girl obviously didn't care because she tried to keep running. Then the peacekeepers dragged her up onto the stage. I don't know why but i think she would be a great ally, i mean she tried to run, that shows courage. We past a district which i thought was 7 considering the many trees but it was gone quickly. I decided that i should get some sleep but Ronan stayed up late. I knew i had to get sleep so i could be ready for these games.


	15. Chariot Parades

**I don't know much about clothing and all that but I will try to make everything interesting enough. **

* * *

**Carl Edwards POV**

J sat on a rolling chair with 3 different Capitol women surrounding me with scissors, spray, cellotape? and hair styles. This was a preparation team so they would get me too look good on the chariots, after they had done what they needed to do I guess I would go to the main stylist who would dress me up and get me ready.

"Visichia, you get on to stripping his leg hairs and I will get his hair to look sleek" said Fedaluer one of the other members of the team. I didn't want to have my leg hairs stripped but I reluctantly moved on when they told me I was being a whimp. I hated being bossed around so when I went to the head stylist naked I felt that I might get some say in my costume.

"Hey Carl I am Zampais, your head stylist" just from this guys voice I can tell he is a idiot. "I was thinking that we should go with something that matches your Districts job so Darius the other district 2 stylist came up with a great idea...

I got dressed up into an iron costume which weighed a ton and Zampais took a fake wooden shield and stripped it over my back. I had to admit that I actually looked pretty cool, I would definitely pull a few sponsors with this beast outfit. And to top it off I heaven had a golden helmet that fitted perfectly over my scarred face.

I was beside Lis on the chariot and she looked similar to me apart from the fact she is female, the district 1 tributes, who I really want to pair up with as an alliance look amazing. The district 1 girl was really good looking but she had a sense of annoyiness about her to, the boy was strong and I knew he would be the biggest threat to becoming the first victor. They smiled, waved and blew kisses at the crowd and the cameras that were recording the event.

Suddenly our chariot pushed forward and we were out in the open, leaving the other districts behind. The chariot rolled smoothly and I stood apart from Lis who smiled cunningly at the crowd, I decided to show my guns to the crowd and even with the armour on they whooped and cheered knowing that they have a contender.

I looked behind and saw puny whimps from three roll forward. I held in my laughter but I couldn't help but notice seeing the district 3 girl almost puke over the wonderfully decorated chariot.

* * *

**Vendooka Stalk POV**

I stood on the gold chariot beside Zee who was tall and good-looking and I guess you would call me the opposite, short and ugly. My stupid stylist made me and Zee get dressed into train tracks because 'they look affective' and 'it suits our district'. I hate the Capitol so far and I have only been in one building.

Suddenly the chariot jolted forward, I was scared this was where I could get sponsors to help me during the games but I couldn't smile or laugh or even wave at the exuberantly horrible crowd. I did my best not to give some of them the finger as they jeered and booed at me. I saw Zee waving to portions of the crowd with a huge grin on his face, I know that he hates this to but I guess he knows how to suck it up.

District 5s chariot rolled to the end and into the small courtyard, where President Snow stood proudly. Our chariot wasn't far behind and then behind us were district 7. I never watched the replays of the reaping's but Zee had told me the guy from 7 was big, but surprisingly he wasn't, he was GIANT and then beside him was someone about my age who looked extremely frightened. Our chariot stopped at the end and we waited for the other 6 districts here come to a halt in the courtyard.

* * *

**Preston Reed POV**

****I looked in front of our chariot and district 10 looked amazing, the girl was dressed as a Cowgirl and the boy a scarecrow. The scarecrow may sound silly and childish but it drew the attention of the crowd well and it looked evil meaning people know that guy is out for flesh. We started moving and I waved to the crowd, Abuda just stood there doing nothing apart from look out longingly at the crowd hoping someone would get her out of this mess but I think that, that would be unlikely.

We got to the end, and into the courtyard and District 12 came in only a minute later. President Snow took a microphone and coughed into it checking it was working. "We'll, well we have our 24 lucky tributes to participate in the games" he said loud and clear. "Only one of you will make it out alive" he was speaking directly to us tributes now. He stared at us for a while and then "Happy Hunger Games" his words were full of dread, and he grinned wickedly. He left and we were brought away from the courtyard.

We took the lift up to level eleven were our districts quarters were, I immediately went to my room and slept. It was all I could do.

* * *

Alright not the best chapter but I still enjoyed writing it. Soon will be the training.


	16. Training part 1

**This is my favourite part of the Capitol so I hope I write about it well**.

* * *

**Bjorne Ax POV**

I stood beside my district partner Lilly as the lift descended from the seventh floor. I felt sorry for Lilly she is so little and innocent yet her death sentence has already been written. The lift doors opened at ground level and we walked out taking our first look at the training centre. The only other tributes there were the District 2 tributes, and I must add they looked intimidatingly strong.

There was a slightly older man standing in front of us tributes who had already arrived. We had formed in a semi- circle waiting patiently for the other 8 districts. District 4 and 9 quickly walked in and stood to make more of the semi-circle. The rest of the districts came within the minute district 8 coming last. The man stood there until everyone had taken there spots in front of him.

"Hello tributes, I am Kaisala your head trainer, use your time in this this room wisely because it could mean life or death for you." He sounded serious so I decided that I would definitely use my time wisely. " There Are 20 different stations all for a different purpose", he quickly ran through the stations which consisted of Archery, Axes, Tridents, Swords, Knives (throwing and fighting), Spears, Slingshots, Hand to Hand combat, Wrestling, Weightlifting, Snares, a gauntlet, ropes course and some other stuff I can't really remember.

"And don't forget to go to the survival stations, as many of you will die from a natural cause" the district 2 boy sniggered, overconfident idiot I thought not daring to say it out loud.

I first decided to go to the Knot tying area hoping I could learn something that would help me during these games. I learnt some knots before I saw the gifor from nine coming to the station, I decided to clear out as I didn't want to make any allies as killing them off later would be horrible. I also tried to to learn anyone's name so it wouldn't feel personal if I killed them. I looked over my shoulder already seeing a few people getting an ally, "idiots" I think, they don't see logic.

* * *

**Asalie Trident POV**

I head straight for the Tridents once the head trainer lets us go, I don't really need thus training I mean I have trained for four years already I should be fine, but I decided I might need some allies to win these games and that's what training time will be about for me. I pick up a Trident and examine it, it has extremely strong steel for the points been must have been sharpened a lot, the grip was made of leather and my hand sunk into it perfectly. Time to Test I thought to myself, I bring my arm back and then surged the Trident towards the human target 20 feet away.

I was just about to walk off searching for an ally when the tributes from 2 walked up to me, "Do you want to join our alliance, you would be an excellent contribution" asked the boy who had obviously trained for this event, a smiled returned to my face as he said that " sure" I said, I was delighted, now i was with probably the two strongest tributes in the games. "cool I am Lis and this is Carl" says the girl "Asalie" I say proudly. "You definitely know how to use a Trident , but what else can you do" says Carl, I don't think I like him that much but Lis is cheerful enough.

I was delving deeper into my thoughts when I remembered he had asked me a question. "I can swim well, I know how to fish, I am excellent at all weapons apart from throwing knives, and I love stalking my prey" I say bragging a little bit, but I knew I had to do everything possible to get them on my side. "Cool lets look for other tributes to ally with" says Lis.

We walk up to the tributes from 1 who looked extremely strong as they hurled spears at the dummies. "Do you want to be in our alliance" said Carl coldly, I have a feeling I am going to get sick of Carl quickly and Plus he sounds like he is going to lead the alliance. The tributes from 1 look at each other then turn back and the boy agrees to be in our alliance, the girl followed straight after. Immediately something told name Carl disliked the girl who I found out was named Sienna, her District partner was Krush.

We walked over to the boy from 7 who was beating up a trainer in hand to hand combatsacral asked the same question again, but the boy immediately rejected our group saying he didn't want an alliance. Carl went on a rage and started cursing at him, "you do know how unlogical that is" says Carl then he pulls us away from the area.

At lunch We are all eating when Krush pipes up, "what is everybody's day job," I didn't know why he would ask that but everybody replied with the same answer ' my career is to train'. "Career, Career, Training." Krush keeps saying as he thinks in his brain, "we should be called the Careers" he shouts triumphantly, that sounds so cool I think to myself and I immediately agree along with Sienna, Carl and Lis take ages to convince, but eventually they agreed as well.

* * *

**Havali Sciefe POV**

I walk over to the edible plants station and learn some valuable facts, I see that the other person from my district, Rhode is walking towards me. "What do you want" I ask politely, "an alliance" he says back to me, I think about this because that means I will be right beside him the whole time until one of us is killed. "fine" I say still contemplating in my head, me and Rhode walked round eyeing the other tributes. Both of us were extremely smart and we knew how to tell a good allie from a bad one. The tributes from 2 and the girl from 4 were inan alliance together, and the two from 12 stuck together like glue, "they must know each other" I point out to Rhode and he nods his head.

At lunchtime we sit in the middle of the table, beside the boy from District 5 and his district partner. "they look about perfect allies" Rhode whispers while the two from 5 chat away, the girl was young but the boy looked mature and victor worthy, they also looked kind so hopefully that meant they wouldn't backstab us. I nodded my head at Rhode, "we'll ask after lunch" I told him, suddenly the boy peered round at us suspiciously then went back to chatting with the young girl, I think they are planning battle strategy but I am not sure.

We and Rhode casually walk over to the Archery station where the boy from 5 picks up a bow and an arrow draws the string back to his lip then lets it go calmly, it smacks the dummy right where the lungs would be. "good shot" says Rhode, and the boy nods "thanks" he says with a smile on his face, "allies" he says awkwardly, me and Rhode exchange nods and the girl runs over to us "Havali" I say holding out m hand to the boy, "Talon" he replies, I find out that the girls name is Grace.

Me and Grace are practicing at the ropes course when she tells me her strategy for the arena, it sounds good but then I think about how she will get supplies from the middle when there will be 18 year olds threatening to kill her...

* * *

**Just so you guys know all districts knew what the games were and what would happen in them and that is why Havali knew there would be a cornucopia. And also at the moment this story is more important than the others.**


	17. Training part 2

**Sarr Loslay POV**

The first day of training for me was uneventful but today I would find allies, well not real allies just 'temporary' ones. I had a master plan in my head, I would find some allies, then at the cornucopia I would kill them gruesomely, run off and then later in the games I would kill everybody else.

As I threw a hatchet forward I saw the two from ten nearing me, this was the time to make my 'temporary' allies, I turned round to face them, the girl looked quite shy with her long black hair and small build, but the boy looked a lot more confident he had a more blonde hair colour and his light blue eyes sparkled at me. They watched me and eventually the girl piped up, "allies" she asked politely, "yeah sure" I said with a massive grin on my face, both of them grinned too but we weren't ginning for the same reason, that is for sure.

I was getting good with the hatchets so my alliance of three moved over to the ropes course. Violet went first, she was the District 10 girl and her district partner was Ronan, she fell of almost immediately, I hid a laugh, "pathetic" I muttered to myself, I was so glad that I don't have real allies they must be a pain in the arse. As I thought about how I would kill them another alliance came over, this one was an alliance of five. Violet and Ronan were busy on the ropes course so I would do the talking, "do you want to be in our alliance" the boy from 2 asked "we saw you with the hatchets", at that exact moment Violet ran over to see what was going on.

"Hey Sarr do these people want to be in our alliance", "no" I answered briskly, she ran off back to the ropes course. These five looked strong, like they have been training for this all there lives or something, but being with them would destroy my master plan, "no thanks" I said apologetically. The boy from 2 was pissed at me, he must of been the leader because he cursed at me then lead the group off. I am not sure if I have made the right decision, I guess we'll see when the games begin.

* * *

**Cedadidia More POV**

I sat down at the lunch table praying that I would survive this living curse, I think it is sick what the Capitol is doing, and even worse they are all watching it on live TV rooting for there favourites to survive. I have already noticed heaps of Cameras, I guess they decided to put us tributes training on TV. I began to eat lunch but got distracted by the girl from eleven coming to sit next to me, "can I sit here" she said politely, "sure" I said. The girl was quite short and looked about 14 or 15, a sense of wisdom showed on her face but I have no clue why. Her darker skin would be the reason, I thought to myself, she eyed me up to and I could bet she was stunned at how tall I was.

I looked at her a bit longer to make sure. "Allies" I said warmly to her, a grin lit up over her face, "Yes, Please" she said politely. "I am Cedadidia", "Abuda" she chimed straight after me, "so Ceda- Cedadia, oh how do you say it again" Abuda said struggling with my name, "Cedadidia" I said slowly, "Cedadidia" she repeated and then went back on to talk. "What is it like in district 8", "well girls at my age have to work so that we can help pay for our families but otherwise it is not that bad, although I wouldn't mind living in district 1, apart from the training that would be cool." "How about you" I ask to her, she seems to kind of whimper away from me but she talks about strict peacekeepers and hardly any food, you could tell she didn't want to talk about it so I just said "oh, err do you want to go and train" "alrightey."

**Max Kylle POV**

I walked round the taining room not really knowing what to do, I knew you were allowed alliances but Im not sure if anybody would let me join there alliance. I decided to try my luck and walked up to the two from 12, they peered at me cautiously. "Can I join the alliance" I asked in a whimper, "go away" said the boy, who looked older. I walked away in shame, the girl runs over to me and for a second I think that they have reconsidered but then she says " I am really sorry but Fayne doesn't want anyone else to join." "Well would you mind if I killed that arsehole during the games." She gasped and then ran back to her partner who was at the spears station.

I see an alliance of five that have the people from 1,2 and the Girl from 4, they look stunningly strong. I decide to ask to join them. The boy from ones is practicing daggers while the others are chucking knives at the targets and I must say I definitely don't want to get on the wrong side of them. I walked up to them confidently trying to look older than I am I am not sure i can ask these strong tributes who would cutthroat anyone if they had the chance. Well here goes nothing...

"Why in the world would we want to ally with a weak thirteen year old you F*cking idiot."

I was on the verge of crying after the boy from 2 had a rage at me, "and anyway you probably hadn't trained before this. "Trained?" I questioned them, "well there is a reason we are so good you f*ckwit" said the boy from 2 again, "Yeah, that is why we have the name the Careers." I walked off feeling more miserable than ever, "oh and nine" said the guy from 2 with a nasty grin "your first"

"District 1 tributes to the back of the training centre please, we will call district 2 soon so be ready," said the head game maker who was in control of the games.I had know idea what this was about, then I remembered the game maker training centre.


	18. Training Scores

**Lis Bartington POV**

It was almost time for the training scores to be put on live television, after my knife throwing performance i think i should do well, i have no idea what the average is but I am positive i will get a 12. My escort and Carl both sit down and we watch the TV waiting for Caesar Flickerman to reveal the scores.

Sienna Farlent-9

Krush Salboro-10

I was surprised as they are in this strong alliance yet only getting what will probably be other tributes average.

Lis Bartington:10

I stood up on my seat and booed at the game makers, this was outrageous, i guess we'll get to see the scores from the non training districts shortly, those scores better be low.

Carl Edwards:10

Carl didn't seem annoyed and i wondered why as he smiled cunningly at the screen.

Havali Sciefe:6

A small girl i saw in training, now i understand why i got a 10 about 6 or 7 must be average.

Rhode Genisis:8

Asalie Trident:10

good all of my alliance have got tens apart from one.

Andee Broughs:4

I almost laughed at that one

Grace Tol:5

Talon Maderbier:8

Vendooka Stalk:7

Zee Shaft:8

Lilly Young:5

Bjorn Axe:9

Grr he totally should have been in our alliance, i think to myself.

Cedadidia More:7

Mason Hunt:7

Sarr Loslay:8

Max Kylle:5

Carl laughed, and I remembered training. "that guy is so dead' Carl says

Violet Sorre:7

Ronan florida:5

Abuda Abastern:5

Preston Reed:3

Prue Musle:5

Fayne Quele:8

* * *

**So next is interviews then we have the Countdown and the bloodbath.**


	19. The Interviews

**I will upload 20 and 21 now too as I have completed them.**

**Please Please Please Review it let's me understand my own story better and feel free to list your favourites in the Games so I know the popular ones.**

* * *

**Krush Salboro POV**

I wait at the front of the line in my tuxedo waiting to be called up. Sienna my district partner walks out from backstage and through some red curtains, I hear Gareth Filkerban greeting her and sitting her down. "Alright let's be quick we only have 1 minute", "well go on then Gareth what's my question", the audience laughed nervously. Her interview quickly passed, and I think her plan to make the audience laugh worked.

It was my turn now and for some reason I wished district 12 could go first in everything so I actually know what the hell I am doing, I saw the reason behind it though, it was so the best could show the others what to do. I walked out onto stage confidently, my jeans tightening a I stood. I walked and shook hands with Gareth, the second I walked through the curtains I wondered if Gareth's hair was naturally green.

"so Krush did you enjoy it back home" he asked me curiously, "we'll my mum was cool but my dad was more than a dick, he couldn't learn when to understand me, and he just thought of himself, all he cared about was the riches the house and and the fame. He probably wouldn't care if I died just be pissed about not having any gold delivered to the door. And I have a plan for when I get back to district 1", "if you get back" says Gareth. The buzzer rung dammit I don't get to tell them my plan.

Lis talked about the games like she had been in them already, but Carl talked about our alliance and how it would wipe the others off the board. He mentioned the name as well but credited himself for it, I felt really annoyed at him and wanted to run through and tell them who really made the name. The two from District 3 strike as no threat, although the boy is 18 I suspect they will both be early casualties. Asalie was up and her interview was stunning, more to the point, she was stunning, from her dress to her words, stunning was the only way to describe her. A jet black costume that some may call foolish for a Party or any formal business but it worked on this stage during this interview. She acted mysterious and sly yet evil and cunning, the crowd went crazy.

Well someone has a few sponsors...

* * *

**Zee Shaft POV**

The girl from 4 just walked off the stage with a big grin on her face, "she did well" I whispered to Vendooka my district partner, she nodded. I am ready to go into the games, I mean I wish I didn't have to but now that there is no changing it I knew there was no point sulking over it. There were many tributes who looked like they had gotten themselves alliances, personally I would have liked one but I didn't want to make myself a target, so I think during the games will be the best time to make the right friends, after all I do know how to spy.

Someone called my name and I was startled, I realised it was my interview turn. I didn't pay much attention to the others so I didn't really know what to do. I walked onto the stage and I was immediately greeted by Gareth Filkerban who asked me to sit down on one of the two white chairs. I did as I was asked and out of the corner of my eye I saw weird clock thing counting down from 60, I assumed this was the time I had left for my interview. "So was that a twin you volunteered for" Gareth asked me, "yeah" I said trying not to draw to much attention but my guess would be that the whole of the Capitol was watching this and many of the district citizens too.

"As he hobbled to the stage I only saw one leg and rumours have spread that, that was his only one." "we'll yeah it kinda got sliced off" I said and many people gasped at this, they obviously don't know what it is like to be working so hard like we have to. Gareth asked me how Damien's leg got cut "well a piece of a train door slid off the table we were working on and sliced his leg off. "Well at least we still have the metal of it, I think it is on one of the district 5 trains." What a selfish little bastard I thought to myself as the buzzer rings and I walk off the stage. The audience claps for me, I'll show them District 6 can't be played with, I will win these games. To prove them wrong!

* * *

**Fayne Quele POV**

I wait in line behind Prue, everyone will be getting bored by the time I get out there so I suspect I might have to say about 1 sentence that anybody listens to. I wonder if Greison is watching this he would feel torn about his sister and a really good friend going into the games together, well at least we are allies I thought sadly to myself. "It's almost my turn" Prue said shakily, I nodded not really looking up, when I did look up I only saw 1 other person in the room not including Prue.

The district 11 boy walked through the curtains and me and Prue shuffled closer to the stage. I heard a few words of his interview but I wasn't properly listening like Prue was, It was quickly Prues turn and I wished her luck as she walked through the velvet curtains. Sh was being a completely normal for her, being shy but determined she even stated that she didn't think the games were fair which got her quickly sent off the stage.

It was my turn and when I walked in I quickly shook hands with the host of the show and sat down in a white seat which was only mildly comfy. "So you know Prue from your district do you," said Caesar politely, "we'll yeah her brother is my best friend." "What a shame for your friend hah" Caesar giggled, I as so shocked at what he just said, how dare he, he should be at least comforting us but no instead he decides to say horrible things. My interview passes and I go out thinking about the arena and what it is.


	20. The Countdown

**Sienna Farlent**

60.

59.

58.

Clement Templesmiths voice boomed and I looked round the arena.

* * *

**Krush Salboro**

57.

56.

I see a club on the edge of the cornucopia, that's mine.

* * *

**Lis Bartington**

55.

54.

The arena is a forest and I can hear a waterfall to the east somewhere.

* * *

**Carl Edwards**

53.

52.

51.

Very soon I'll have tasted the blood of that district 9 boy.

* * *

**Havali Sciefe **

50.

I'm right beside the ones that call themselves the careers.

* * *

**Rhode Genisis**

49.

48.

In a matter of seconds I could be with my family, in Heaven.

* * *

**Asalie Trident**

47.

46.

The district 3 girl is beside me, she'll be dead once i get my hand on a trident.

* * *

**Andee Broughs**

45.

44.

I think I'll go into the cornucopia, but I have no alliance, what should I do.

* * *

**Grace Tol**

43.

42.

41.

I see Rhode and Talon, but where is Havali.

* * *

**Talon Maderbier**

40.

39.

38.

37.

Just on the outside edge of the cornucopia is a bow, my weapon.

* * *

**Vendooka Stalk**

36.

35.

Zee said he would leave me alone for the first day but no one else did.

* * *

**Zee Shaft**

34.

33.

This is all for my brother, i will show him that it was better for me to volunteer

* * *

**Lilly Young**

32.

31.

30.

I'm not going into the bloodbath battle, no, no, no.

* * *

**Bjorn Ax**

29.

28.

I see my axe, that's what I will win with.

* * *

**Cedadidia More**

27.

26.

I've got my alliance with Abuda but I don't see her.

* * *

**Mason Hunt**

25.

24.

I've got to get out of here fast.

* * *

**Sarr Loslay**

23.

22.

21.

I hate life, just kill everyone that's my plan.

* * *

**Max Kylle**

20.

19.

The careers hate me, maybe I should just kill myself, the Capitol won't mind.

* * *

**Violet Sorre**

18.

17.

I'm not a murderer. But I see the knives that I will need inside the cornucopia.

* * *

**Ronan Florida**

16.

15.

14.

Maybe I should just step off my plate, I'll die quicker.

* * *

**Abuda Abastern**

13.

12.

I think about district 11 then Cedadidia my ally,where is she.

* * *

**Preston Reed**

11.

10.

I'm shaking, and worst is I'm beside one of the ones in the super career alliance.

* * *

**Prue Musle**

09.

08.

I want to kill that annoying district 9 girl.

* * *

**Fayne Quele**

07.

06.

I get into position, eyeing the weapons and bags in front of me.

* * *

**05.**

**04.**

**03.**

**02.**

**01.**

**...**

* * *

**Alliance 1  
**

**Sienna Farlent  
**

**Krush Salboro  
**

**Lis Bartington  
**

**Carl Edwards  
**

**Asalie Trident  
**

**Alliance 2  
**

**Havali Sciefe  
**

**Rhode Genesis  
**

**Grace Tol  
**

**Talon Maderbier**

**Alliance**** 3**

**Cedadidia More  
**

**Abuda Abastern  
**

**Alliance 4  
**

**Violet Sorre  
**

**Ronan Florida  
**

**Sarr Loslay  
**

**Alliance 5  
**

**Fayne Quele  
**

**Prue Musle  
**

**No Alliance  
**

**Andee Broughs  
**

**Zee Shaft  
**

**Vendooka Stalk  
**

**Bjorn Axe  
**

**Lilly Young  
**

**Mason Hunt  
**

**Max Kylle  
**

**Sarr Loslay  
**

**Preston Reed  
**


	21. The Bloodbath

**Here it is, the beginning of the first hunger games. Just so you know if you have started picking favourites then be aware lots will die. this will be a longer chapter than usual.**

* * *

**Lis Bartington POV**

The gong sounds and I leap into action, I wasn't the fastest runner but the knives that i was heading for weren't that far away anyway.

I quickly grabbed the lethal weapons and spun round eying my opponents, most of them had only just began stepping off there plate but i saw the district 11 boy get monstered by Krush. There were so many helpless tributes to choose from and I couldn't pick between the district 9 boy or Asalie' District partner, then I remembered that no matter what Carl wanted to kill the district 9 boy.

I gripped one of the knives strongly and it flew through the air in a perfect arc smacking the district 4 boy, Andee in the back of the head. He fell backwards and the hilt of the knife was first to hit the ground pushing the knife further through the skull

I ran into the Cornucopia and heard a giant cheer from the Capitol as I selected many weapons. I had made the first ever Hunger Games kill.

**Grace Tol POV**

I ran off my platform towards the Cornucopia hoping to collect weapons for my alliance. I went in and found a dagger that I could use and a mace which would be for Rhode. I heard footsteps and I twirled round dagger in hand, it was the district 4 girl and she was holding a trident. "Please No" I yell as I step back into the end wall of the cornucopia.

She lunges at me and i see the three sharpened points honed in on my neck.  
I start to choke and i know i am no more i hear her giggle a little as she walks off but then i hear nothing...

**Zee Shaft POV**

I grabbed a saxe knife and turned round to notice I was facing the girl from 4, "I have already killed someone and I am more than happy to do it gain" she whispers viciously towards me. I hurl my knife towards her heart, but for her it seemed an easy dodge, "stronger than you look 6" she says to me as she feints an attack with her trident, I back away a little bit. Oh god, I'll be the first victim of these games, but just as I said that the girl from 4 looked over to her left where her district partner fell dead with a Knife stuck in his small head. I felt so sorry for him but there was nothing I could do. While the girl was distracted I ran off, there was no point trying to kill the girl from 4 as she is stronger than me and could turn back at any second.

A machete was lying on the floor beside a drink bottle, I took them both and I was grateful for it because the second I reached the jungle I heard a waterfall ahead.

**Carl Edwards POV**

I have looked and looked for the boy from 9 but I can't find him, then I see him trying to enter the cornucopia where I was only a moment ago, I run forward but I think I am to late as I see him dead on the floor. I twirled my Machete cockily and ran forwards snarling.

**Krush Salboro POV**

I jumped off my starting platform and ran straight for the cornucopia, but I abruptly stopped when I saw the giant war hammer sitting on the ground longing to be picked up. I grabbed it and saw my first target, the boy from eleven who was looking round like a lunatic, best to end his life now and not let him live through this horror.

I ran up to him and got my war hammer ready behind my back, he looked backwards and his face immediately filled with fear as I brought down the hammer. It smashed straight into the skull cracking it and killing him on impact, I looked round to kill someone else and I saw Carl torturing the girl from 6 with his Machete. I made sure no one was behind me and then I carried on towards him, but when I turned back round I saw Carl holding his knee that had had a bite mark on it and the girl running off into the forest, I didn't know if I should help my ally or go after the girl. I made my mid up and ran swiftly after the small girl, she didn't go far before I pulled her down and pinned her on the ground. She let out a giant scream and I plunged the hammer into her skull and you could tell she was dead on impact. I ran back to the cornucopia.

**Talon Maderbier POV**

The gong went and I ran off my platform and into the battle, I saw a bow and thought that it would be my best option I quickly picked it up and ran. I saw Havali being chased by the girl from one, this was my chance to get my allies trust, I drew the bow back and the arrow shot through the air full force but the girl from 1 saw it in time and ducked, at least it had given Havali some time to get away.

We were safely in the forest but Rhode and Grace hadn't seen us yet and we hadn't seen them, we had to stand there anxiously watching the battle unfold hoping our other allies would make it out alive. At least three had been killed now and the toll was still going up.

I squinted my eyes as I saw the figure of Rhode trying to stop the District 10 girl from killing him. I knew that I had to act fast so I went back out into the open and I knocked an arrow drew it back and this time it hit it's target and the girl fell backwards dead. Rhode ran towards me and that's when good turned to bad, "Grace is dead" is the only words that escaped his mouth. We ran into the forest so quickly trying to get away from the horrible battle scene that had unfolded in front of us just moments ago.

**Sarr Loslay POV**

I stared round looking for my 'allies' I couldn't see them but I saw the girl from 5 the girl from 6 and the boy from 11 killed by people from the strongest alliance. Then I saw Violet and I started running towards her when I saw an arrow through her head, that is one of my allies down one to go i thought viciously as i searched for Ronan. He was running away from the cornucopia when he saw me, he ran towards me puffing, i told him the 'bad' news and we ran.

"come on we'll have to move on" I say to him trying to be all sweet, he agrees and we run towards the forest, at the edge of the forest he gives me a long tight hug, this was my one chance and usually I don't blow chances. As he hugs me I grip the hatchet and pull it up, he hasn't seen it yet, I pull it back in my hand and shove it into his heart so quickly he doesn't notice what has happened, his thick red blood sprays out and I lick my lips.

"Merry Christmas" I say then run off taking the bloody hatchet with me.

******Lilly Young**** POV**

My heart was beating so loudly as i ran over to grab a red backpack, i don't like that color i thought but i knew i should take it no matter what. I ran off into the forest, the district 2 girl looked at me coldly but she didn't throw any of her knives at me which i was relieved about. I ran into the forest seeing the body of the girl from six dead on the ground with a smashed up skull, i started getting teary knowing that just as easily could have been me.

**Bjorn Ax POV**

I ran straight into the Cornucopia grabbing a glistening silver Axe off the shelf, I took it and turned back round seeing the district 5 girl in a Pool of blood, only seconds ago I saw the district 4 girl murder her then run off back into the battle. I was just about to get out of the Cornucopia when the district 9 boy came with his Spear blocking my only exit. I ran straight towards the spear but when he tried to jab it towards me I used my backpack that I had originally taken to shove it away, I didn't want to kill anyone but he was defenseless and just another hurdle that eventually I would have to leap. I pushed him over then pulled my axe back getting ready for the kill, I thrusted it over my head and it came down on his neck, decapitating him.

I ran out into the open where I saw the arrogant district 2 bastard running towards me ferociously. He was holding a machete and I decided it was time to run, but the District 4 girl stopped me and pushed me back to Carl I was about to swing my axe when he quickly shoved the Machete into my stomach I doubled over and then fell onto the ground, pain seeping through my body as I clutched onto the wound. "you took my kill, he was my kill!" shouted Carl, " I don't care" is all I said, I was going to die now anyone so why not wind him up. I saw Carl lift his Machete up for a second blow and the axe was to heavy to use as a shield now, I just let it be as the Machete came down soaring into my chest. I went black...

**Cedadidia More POV**

Me and Abuda ran the outskirts of the cornucopia picking up anything that we could, we then started running into the forest "Do you think we are safe" she says to me just as we reach the forest "we must be" I say but at that very second Abuda gets dragged back by Sienna from 1. I try to get back and help but the girl from 1 was to quick and she slit Abuda's throat without a warning "Goodbye" she says mockingly at Abuda, then she looks at me. I run but she is faster and almost catches me, she thrusts the knife that she killed Abuda with forward at me but I duck it just in time. I keep running towards a tree that looks easy to climb. If I am higher I have the advantage but instead of her following me she just walks back towards the cornucopia with a sly grin on her face. She's going to bring her allies to kill me is what I think.

* * *

**Alright here is the list of the dead and there placings:**

**24th: Andee Broughs- District 4**

**23rd: Grace Tol- District 5**

**22nd: Preston Reed- District 11**

**21st: Vendooka Stalk- District 6**

**20th: Violet Sorre- District 10**

**19th: Max Kylle- District 9**

**18th: Ronan Florida- District 10**

**17th: Bjorne Ax- District 7 **

**16th: Abuda Abastern- District 11**

**The Survivors are:**

**Both from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Asalie Trident from District 4**

**Talon Maderbier from District 5**

**Zee Shaft from District 6**

**Lilly Young from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Sarr Loslay from District 9**

**Both from District 12**


	22. Day 1

**The first day, the second the bloodbath ends it turned nighttime so this is the day after.**

* * *

**Sienna Farlent POV**

Carl is the biggest dooch bag ever he wouldn't let us all go hunting last night and now me and Asalie are pissed because he said we had to stay behind to guard.  
We stood waiting for an attacker to come but no one did, Asalie is the best person in this alliance she is the only one that understands the concept of these games other than me. Krush isn't too bad but he pretty much just follows Carl and kills when he needs too, although he is quite thick in the head, Lis is a bitch that definitely gets on my nerves and Carl is just a plain doosh bag.

There was a sudden crumple of leaves and I walked out of the shaded cornucopia to check what it was, "you hear that" i whisper to Asalie who is munching on an apple she found in a purple backpack. "yeah, it was probably just a rabbit but I wouldn't go looking cause it could be a strong tribute" she says relaxed. Then out of the bushes come three tall, strong figures, I recognize them as the rest of our alliance "false alarm" i say back to Asalie in my normal voice now. "Didn't hear a cannon" i jeer at th resof of them, "maybe bringing me and Asalie would have changed that" i say loudly, "shut up Sienna, you wouldn't be able to catch an ant with that screwed up body of yours" Lis says snarling. I walk away, i can tell they hate me but I don't care it ain't gonna stop me from winning these games.

* * *

**Mason Hunt POV**

I walk through the forest seeking a place to rest but I don't seem to find any, I am getting really thirsty but i did get some raw carrots so that takes Hunger out of the equation. I see a good tree to climb so I quickly grab onto a branch, once I get to the top i check for any lakes, ponds or even puddles that are nearby but I see none, what i do see though is the girl from 9, i quickly grab a knife that was in the backpack the deposit it back in when I see blood dripping off her hatchet, she has obviously killed or seriously maimed someone so I hide behind a branch and wait for her to slip past. She looks up at the tree and i guessed she had heard my heart pumping but she definitely hadn't seen me because she walked off towards a big rock outcropping to my right and i felt myself begin to move freely again.

* * *

**Rhode Genesis POV**

Talon, Havali and I trampled through the bush at a very slow pace, my alliance is great although we have all been quite quiet. Talon is sad about Grace and I think it is because he said that he would protect her but I am not quite sure. "Rhode can you get us those berries from over there they will be a not too bad snack," "er I wouldn't recommend it piped up Havali "that's Millberry unless you want too have a nap stay away from it" she carried on, "oh that's lucky how did you know?" I question her but then remember her at the edible plants station In training.

We keep walking when Talon hastily puts his hands in front of us, "sshh" is all he says then he cocks his head to the side trying to listen for something, I follow his action and faintly hear two voices to our left. "Their less than a hundred metres away" I whisper to the other two, "hide" says Talon and I immediately know why, the voices, footsteps are coming towards us. I make sure Havali finds a good tree to hide in and then I begin climbing one but I am too late, the two spot us and I quickly recognise them, they're the friends from 12. I hastily brandish a long knife and I see Talon pull a batch of throwing knives from the camouflaged bag I took from the Cornucopia, "allies" I ask, the girl nods pleadingly at the boy but he shakes his head sadly "sorry I can't do that it's more cruel than killing you in my opinion" he says grimly. Battle it is I think savagely.

* * *

**Zee Shaft POV**

I sat beside a small lake drinking the water, I decided it was time to move, so I filled the giant water bottle up to the brim, put the saxe knife in my pocket and held the Machete I had taken in my right hand. I walked for quite a while when I heard rustling in the trees, I whipped round too see who the maker of the noise when I saw a deer with an injured calf trying to limp through the forest. I guess I should put it out of its misery I thought sadly as I neared it, I took the saxe knife and stuck it clean through the eye of the deer. It was small so it wasn't too hard to drag away, when I examined the deer closer I saw that the injury was either a stab wound or more likely an arrow puncture, I then knew that around here somewhere I had company.

* * *

**Havali Sciefe POV**

I watched as the girl backed off behind her partner, Rhode and Talon were shaking I knew that they wouldn't want to kill. This person seemed a bit mean and I decided that all in all I would much rather killing him than any other tribute I have yet met. The boy had only a double sided axe while Talon and Rhode and numerous knives and short-bladed swords, I also silently withdrew my spear out of a bag, I told myself that it was only if a real emergency struck. Rhode tried his luck first as he tried to gut the guy from 12 with a quick jab, but he must of seen it coming because he slid to one side gracefully Then he pulled his axe behind his head and dropped it forward straight towards Rhodes unprotected skull...

"NOOOO" I yelled leaping out of the tree towards the ground where the boy was standing, the axe still hadn't quite made it over his head as I jumped. I landed on the boys foot which slid to the side making his whole body tumble over, Talon tackled him but to no avail. The boy ran away unharmed neither were any of us although I still felt a bit of ground shock, that was for sure the scariest moment of my life, and I felt a giant surge of hatred towards that stupid boy who I think was called Fawn or something judging by what the girl had said.

* * *

**I really hope you liked the chapter and although there were no deaths there as a good fight scene although I didn't last for very long but oh we'll, please review I would really appreciate it.**

**Here's the list of the dead:**

**24th: Andee Broughs- District 4**

**23rd: Grace Tol- District 5**

**22nd: Preston Reed- District 11**

**21st: Vendooka Stalk- District 6**

**20th: Violet Sorre- District 10**

**19th: Max Kylle- District 9**

**18th: Ronan Florida- District 10**

**17th: Bjorne Ax- District 7**

**16th: Abuda Abastern- District 11**

**The Survivors are:**

**Both from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Asalie Trident from District 4**

**Talon Maderbier from District 5**

**Zee Shaft from District 6**

**Lilly Young from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Sarr Loslay from District 9**

**Both from District 12**


End file.
